The Rabbit and The Cat
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Usa and Ko are the phantom pirate thieves know as the The Rabbit and The Cat. But Usa makes Ko join the Straw Hats but Ko despises all pirates. Can Usa and Luffy get Ko to change her ways? Pleasse R
1. The Rabbit and The Cat

The Rabbit and the Cat

By Emma Iveli

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece because if I did then 4kids wouldn't have it (rants)that evil empire, soon the Rouge Squadron known as the P.O.A. will defeat you Death star.

Usa: What?

Ko: Luffy told she rants in her disclaimers when ever the anime is licensed by 4kids like One Piece or Pokemon but I don't understand the Star Wars references in that one.

Me: Coughs comically, I do own Usa, Ko, and any other OCs, places and devil fruits that mat appear in this fanfic.

It was a quiet night in Lily Island, but two figures in shadows stalked the night. They jumped from building to building… one had cat like grace the other look like a Martial Artist was jumping for building to building. Until the got to the building they wanted. On had rabbit ears on her head while other had cat ears. Both were clearly teenage girl ether 15 or 16.

"Hi everybody!" said the cat eared girl.

"Hi Dr. Nick!" said the rabbit eared girl.

The cat eared girl turned to the rabbit eared girl with a sweat drop. The cat eared girl never got the rabbit eared girl's sense of humor in fact she didn't think the rabbit eared girl even got her own sense of humor. The rabbit eared girl cleared her throat.

"In case you don't know who we are I'm The Rabbit!" said the rabbit eared girl.

"And I'm the cat!" said the cat eared girl.

"And we bring you treasure!" said both girls.

Both took out bags and it rained gold, gems and other booty. Well of course they took a small bit of it as well, just a tiny bit. Once the bags were empty the two figures jumped down in an ally. In the ally a girl with short blue hair, wearing a blue base ball cap, purple shirt, and jean shorts, made sure no one was looking. She motioned someone to fallow her, it was girl the same age with long pink hair, she wore a white sun hate with a pink ribbon around it and wore a pink sundress. Both went unnoticed by everyone in the town who were celebrating. Not too long later the blue haired girl was tossing a small bag of gold coins up and down while walking, the pink haired girl walked behind her. She stopped when she the wanted posters. One in particular for Mankey D. Luffy.

"You know, Usa… I'm in the mood for something fancy tonight" said the blue haired girl she got no answer she turned around and saw the pink haired girl, who was named Usa was staring at the wanted poster. She walked up to her.

"Hello, hello earth to Usa." said the blue haired girl.

Usa came to her senses "I'm sorry Ko, what was that again?" said Usa.

The blue haired girl named Ko had a sweat drop on her head.

"I was saying that I was in the mood for some fancy food tonight, you know for our celebration dinner" said Ko.

"Oh right, okay." said Usa.

The two headed to the nearest fancy restaurant they could find, "Geez, Usa, you're such a space case… must have gotten your mom's side." said Ko.

"Well you probably got your seriousness from your mom's side" said Usa.

Usa and Ko were half sisters, same father, different mother. Thought they didn't like their father very much.

"Say why were you looking at that wanted poster?" said Ko.

"I'll tell you over dinner." said Usa.

Not long later they were eating dinner, Usa ate a salad with carrot juice while Ko ate a fish with milk.

"Odd combination… milk and fish" said waiter.

"So?" said Ko.

Not long after they started Usa sighed, "What is it?" said Ko.

"Usa… you said if there were a pirate crew that were… well good guys that we would join. Right?" said Usa.

Ko didn't like this was going.

"And you said, I think I found a good guy pirate crew." said Usa.

Ko definitely didn't like where Usa was going.

"I was thinking we should join the Straw Hats." said Usa.

Yep Usa went there. "So you think that they are good guys huh? Give me some proof." said Ko.

Usa explained about all the pirates they defeated, Ko just sighed and said "No"

"What why?" said Usa.

"I don't like pirates, and besides I don't believe what they say. Plus there's the fact if we ever run into that "Mysterious Pirate Boy"" said Ko.

"Ko…" said Usa quietly, she got an idea, which was pretty rare since she's not exactly… well smart. "Ko-Chan…" said Usa in a cute way.

"Uh-oh…" Ko thought, "She called me Ko-Chan"

Usa only called Ko-Chan when she wanted something badly not only that but the face. Ko looked at her sister… the horror of it all. Usa's eyes were big and sparkly as well as teary.

"Ko-Chan please… please Ko-Chan. Make your older sister proud." said Usa.

Usa was a little older than Ko, about a day but still she was her older sister.

"Fine, fine…" said Ko trying to look away.

"All right!" said Usa celebrating.

"Under one condition." said Ko.

"What?" said Usa.

"Only if we find within the next year, after 12 months I refuse to join." Said Ko, she knew chances that they would find the Straw Hats within the next year were pretty bad, she also knew that thinking was not Usa's forte so she figured she didn't have to join.

"Yay! I know we'll be able to find them within a year!" said Usa celebrating which caused everyone in the restraint to stare at them.

"It's nothing, nothing." said Ko so people wouldn't stare at them.

Ko heard someone say this while they were staring "I noticed that girl's… they don't have ears."

It was true, both Usa and Ko did not have ears, where people should have ears, but they did have ears, just not where they are supposed to be.

"Usa can you please finish soon? I want to leave" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Okay, we can get desert someplace else, right?" said Usa.

"Sure, ok" said Ko not really pay attention.

The next morning on the Merry Go, it was just an average morning… pretty boring though. That is until Luffy saw something.

"Hey there a pirate ship!" he yelled.

Nami look to see though a telescope and saw a pirate ship, it look worse for wear and it donned a white flag with people, it also look like a crew member also them and tried to get their attention.

"It looks like they need help" said Nami.

"Are you sure?" said Zoro.

"It might be a trap though." said Robin.

"I say we help them!" said Luffy.

The straw hats sighed, they knew there was no way in changing his mind. They got to the ship and boarded it.

"Thank goodness someone came, many of my crew mates are injured! Is there a doctor." said a crew member.

"Um… Chopper is the doctor." said Luffy.

The crew member stared at Chopper then yelled out "What the hell is that thing?"

Chopper sweat dropped, he was used to it after all. He asked the Crew member where were injured crewmates and the crewmate pointed.

"Oh yeah thank we would reward but they took all our treasure." said the crew member.

"Whose they?" asked Luffy.

"The Rabbit and The Cat." said the crewmember.

All the Straw stared at him blankly then Luffy said "A rabbit and a cat stole all of your treasure?"

"No, The Rabbit and The Cat… don't tell you haven't heard about them?" said the crew member.

Everyone shook their head no. "So you haven't, then I'll tell you!" said the Crew member.

(Flashback)

The Crew was partying for no apparent reason. Then one of the crew members heard crying. He went to see what it was and saw a very small boat, in side a girl about 15 crying, she had long pink hair she wore a pink sundress and a white sun hat with a pink ribbon around it, she was crying over an unconscious girl with short blue hair wearing a blue base ball cap, purple shirt and jean short. The angle they were at he could see their faces but one thing was known they didn't have ears.

"Hey, what is it?" called the crew member.

cried the girl.

"Hey guys this girl need help!" the crew member called to his crew mates.

"I'll give anything to you… anything just save my sister." said the girl crying.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"That's nice so you saved a girl" said Luffy.

"Hey I'm not finished with the story!" yelled a crew member.

(Back to Flashback)

The crew member drooled at the thought. They got a rope ladder for the girl t6o use however she gave a smirk.

"I think I can get up on my own" she said in a different tone of voice.

She leaned her sister on her and jumped high up on to the boat which was amazing for anyone especially if they were carrying weight. One of the crew member tried to help her sister however got surprise of his life. The sister was awake and not sick. Not only that she lunched a mix of shrunken, kunai and throwing knives at him.

"You fell our trap stupid pirates!" said the sister.

"That right because I'm the Rabbit!" said the girl.

"And I'm The Cat!" said the sister.

"We're after your treasure!" said both girls.

The captain saw this and yelled to his crew "They are only two girls, don't hold back!" said the captain.

"That's right! It wouldn't be fun other wise" said the cat.

"You take the left I get right!" said the Rabbit.

"That's fine with me!" said The Cat taking out a Rapier from pocket space.

The Cat fought off half the pirate single handily with just her rapier while the Rabbit used a variety of martial arts technique to punch and kick into submission that was until the final attack. She began glow pink and launched a wave a pure Ki that the other pirates. The battle was over.

"With your skills with weapons" said The Rabbit.

"And your marital arts and ki manipulation skills." said the Cat.

"We are unbeatable!" said both doing some sort of victory celebration.

They went to find the treasure room but was blocked off by the crew member telling the Straw Hats the story.

"Stop, who are you?" said the crew member with just a knife.

"I'm the Rabbit!" said the Rabbit with a girlish giggle.

"And I'm the Cat!" said The Cat.

"You're the two pirate thieves, the one who take from pirates and give the poor. The ones to have said have super powers… well one of you at least. You two are very strong!" said the crew member.

"You don't want to get hurt do you? Ether move out of the way or you will be!" said the Cat.

He had no choice he moved out the way and let them steal their treasure. He knew the captain would be angry but then again he was the only one not injured from the fight. And so they left with the treasure at hand.

(End Flashback)

"The Rabbit and The Cat… for the past 2 years they have been both a blight and gift… they steal from pirates but they keep very little for themselves, they give the rest to the poor. No one knows why they call themselves that. The only things that known about them are they are sisters, blood related sisters and one has a thing for pink and sun dresses mainly because every time she's seen she's in pink or pink patterned sun dress." said the crew member.

Luffy, sat there in silence, then yelled out "I'm going to make them part of my crew!"

The other Straw Hats anime fell, it figured he would want them to join. The crew member just stared at him. "I doubt they would want to join up, if you encounter be careful. They are really tough. Don't let your guard down for one second." said the Crewmember.

"I don't think he heard you" said Zoro.

Luffy was indeed in a daydream thinking about how they would join.

Later the two ships parted ways, Luffy was still dead set on having them join the crew. Not too far away Usa and Ko, who are The Rabbit and The Cat were in their small boat. Usa was now wearing a white sundress covered in Pink hearts, while Ko wore the same outfit from the day before, they were still wearing their hats. Usa saw the ship and took out her telescope. She jumped for joy when she saw the flag.

"Usa, what is it?" said Ko.

"Remember the promise you made last night?" said Usa.

"The one about joining the Straw Hats… yeah?" said Ko.

"Well I think I see their ship!" said Usa smiling.

Ko stared at her sister, "You kidding?" said Ko.

"No I'm not! See for yourself." said Usa.

Ko looked the telescope, she saw the pirate flag, it was indeed a Skull with a Straw Hat.

"I can't believe it, the chances were so bad… and it was even worse that we'd run into them today. I just hope the captain refuses to let us join" thought Ko.

"So on ward to the ship." said Usa.

Ko just sighed, they headed to the ship.

Luffy was arguing with the others about letting The Rabbit and The Cat join.

"Well they're joining!" said Luffy.

"We have no idea where they are!" said Nami.

"Or even they would join!" said Zoro.

"Too bad, they are joining!" said Luffy.

Usa and Ko's boat got the Merry Go. "Excuse me!" yelled Usa.

That got the Straw hats attention.

"This wouldn't happened to the Straw Hat crew would it?" asked Usa.

"It is!" said Luffy.

Luffy noticed that were two girls, one of them was wearing a sundress with pink on it.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Rabbit and The Cat would you?" asked Luffy.

The Straw Hats sweat dropped, but Usa replied honestly "Yes I'm Usa also known as The Rabbit and this is my sister Ko also known as the Cat, I wondering if we could join your crew!" said Usa.

The Straw Hats anime fell.

"What were the chances that they wanted to join up too?" said Nami.

"I don't know… but I'm happy!" said Sanji looking at Usa and Ko.

"Are you kidding! Of course I was planning on making my crew members any way!" said Luffy happily.

Ko just stood there "The chances… what were the chances that he wanted us to join…" thought with a blank expression on her face.

"Hello, Hello! Earth to Ko!" said Usa.

Ko just sighed "Okay, okay" she said "I can't believe this happening? Why me?" she thought.

Next Time: Usa and Ko introduce themselves. Usa becomes the new assistant chef butKo doesn't exactly like pirates and wants to leave but due to Usa... um persuasiveness (has ways to get her stay), she stays under two conations: 1. she's nothing on the crew and 2. I don't want to spoil it... it too funny.

A/N: Wow this is the 2nd fanfic that I debuted today... wow, didn't except that! This my first non- crossover One Piece fanfic I have written,I've writtenMerger of Cursed World (Ranma) and Quest of Kings (Zatch Bell), oddly enough the latter premiered today too. Just thought I should put this down.


	2. Can't Make Me!

Okay, I'm a writer who responds to reviews, but there aren't any, oh well.

A/N: No sea gulls were harmed in the making of this chapter

Chapter 2: Can't Make Me!

Ko still had a blank expression on her face, but she shook it off. She was stuck… unless she told the truth.

"Hey do you need help?" asked Luffy.

"No we're fine!" said Usa she turned to her sister and said "Come on"

"Right" said Ko.

Both jumped on to the ship, surprising the Straw Hats.

"How did you do that?" said Nami.

"Well for me I trained hard in the Gi style of Martial Arts but for Ko it's a natural gift…" said Usa who then got distracted "CUTE!"

She saw Chopper. Chopper tried to hide behind Zoro. Ko managed to get her sister back on track "I'm sorry my sister is a complete ditz, excuse her behavior." said Ko.

This caused Usa to sigh "I'd argue but it's so true." said Usa. Usa picked herself up and said "I'm pretty sure that some of you may think this is a trap but no worries we come in peace", she held up a V sign with her hands… it wasn't the Peace sign.

Ko sighed "You may be saying peace… but you hand's saying "Live long and prosper"

Usa began to giggle nervously and then sighed.

The Straws Hats, but Luffy stared at her with their mouths open, mainly because she reminded them of a female Luffy.

"Well I guess we should do a more formal introduction, my name is Gi Usa, I'm a master of the Gi style of martial arts and for some reason… I don't know why I can use my Ki as a weapon." said Usa.

"Key? You can use your keys as weapons." said Luffy.

"Ki, not Key Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"I'll give to a demonstration if you like, I shoot it into the air so no one get hurt and I won't damage the ship" said Usa.

She began to glow pink, she held up her hands into the air and shot off a pink beam into the air. There was a loud "CAW!" and a sea gull fell onto the ship right next to Usa, dead. The only thing Usa could say was "Ooops"

Ko cleared her throat to get over the whole awkwardness of the dead sea gull. "I'm Kone Ko…" she said.

Luffy began to laugh, "Ha ha ha, Koneko!" said Luffy.

"You find that funny MONEY D. Luffy" said Ko angrily emphasizing on the Monkey part.

Luffy stopped laughing and Ko continued with her induction "I'm a master of the Kone style of weaponry, if it's a sharp weapon then I master, though I prefer Rapiers and throwing weapons: Shrunken, kunai and throwing knives. I'm also a 3rd degree master of the other dimension." said Ko.

The Straw Hats didn't know what to say, none of them have heard of such a thing until Usa who was trying to find a place to put the dead sea gull said "It's just as fancy way of saying she's really good with pocket space."

"It's true, and chuck that thing into the sea Usa…" said Ko.

"So the Konegi War did end after all." said Robin.

"Konegi?" asked the other Straw Hats.

"Good, someone who knows the history of out clans" said Usa throwing the Sea Gull out to sea… there was another loud "CAW!" as the sea gull crashed into another sea gull killing it too. Usa couldn't help but to nervously laugh.

"Klutz…" muttered Ko, she sighed and said "Yes, the rumors are true, the war ended about the time we were born. The rumors are true about us as well we are sisters half sisters. Some say we are the symbols of Peace of Konegi Island as we get along perfectly… I'm leaving"

"What!" yelled Usa.

"Looked I only said I join because what you did… I don't how you do it but I'm leavening." said Ko.

Ko was about to jump down to the boat but Usa said "Ko-Chan…"

One word was on Ko's mind "Crap…", she turned around and Usa once again had the big sparkly and teary eyes.

"Ko-Chan please don't go…" said Usa.

"Okay, okay." said Ko, she thought "How is she able to do that? Next time I see Trent I'm so getting him help me defeat her face"

On Usa's mother side she has an older half brother named Trent but Ko is only child on her mother's side of the family.

"All right! V is for victory!" said Usa… using the wrong V hand sign again.

"Usa wrong hand sign again" sighed Ko.

The Straw Hats stood there, soaking in what happened. Finally Sanji did something he meant to do earlier. His eyes exploded into hearts and ran over the sisters.

"It's such a pleasure to have lovely beauties on the ship. How about I whip up something special for you" said Sanji.

Ko just stared at the perverted Chef but what Sanji said reminded Usa of something "Oh yeah, I figure since there's already a cook… may I be assistant cook. I'm really really good." said Usa.

"I'd love to have someone as beautiful as you helping me in the kitchen!" said Sanji.

Usa sweatdroped "Oookay" she said.

"How do we know that you're just saying that?" said Nami.

"Then how about I cook dinner and he supervises me!" said Usa, "Oh shoot!"

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I forgot to get you names, I know you're Luffy," said Usa pointing to Luffy, "You're Zoro" she pointed to Zoro and "And you're Nico Robin." She pointed at Robin.

Everyone sweat dropped, Nami was the first one to introduce herself "I'm Nami, I'm the Navigator"

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper, I'm the ships doctor." said Chopper.

"So cute!" said Usa.

"I'm not cute!" said Chopper while doing his little dance.

"So cute!" said Usa.

Sanji grabbed Usa's hand "I'm Sanji, the cook, my lovely" said Sanji.

Ko chuckled at is, "Pervert" she said under her breath.

"And I'm the Fearless Captain Usopp!" said Usopp.

"Wait I thought Luffy's the captain" said Usa making Sanji let go of her hand.

"He's probably just lying, right!" said Ko.

Usopp sweat doped, "Thought so" she said.

Not too long later Usa had her hair tied into a braid so it wouldn't get into her face while she cooked dinner. Sanji just watch, amazed at her timing. He didn't even need to tell her when to check on something.

"So how did you learn to cook?" asked Sanji.

"Well my mom is the cook for Gi Dojo on Konegi island as well the oldest daughter of the Dojo, I often helped her since I was 5… this is easy compared to that, even with what you told me about Luffy." Said Usa who was given the eating habits f the crew before hand.

"What do you mean?" said Sanji.

"Well you know Luffy eats a lot, right… imagine that times 50!" said Usa.

Sanji's mouth drop to the floor, "Or maybe it was times 5… ether way I'm used to it" said Usa.

""What did you say?" yelled Nami's voice on deck.

Usa sighed, "I bet she's fighting Ko." She said.

"How can you tell?" asked Sanji.

On deck Ko was smirking as Nami, "All Citrus fruit suck, especially Tanginess."

"No one says that!" said Nami, she was about take out her Clime-a-tact but Luffy got in between them "Ko's new be nice, and get along."

"But Luffy!" said Nami.

"I'm board." Said Ko, she jumped up the mast, and lied down on the post that held up on the sail and took a nap.

"She's weird…" said Nami.

"I wonder how she's able to that?" said Luffy.

Usa took a quick peek outside the Galley she was right, it was Ko. She sighed, she knew it was going to be a long road ahead.

Later dinner was ready, "Time to eat!" said Usa.

She made was a variety of food "I couldn't come up with a single so put out a platter of stuff I heard everyone likes. I hope you guys like it!" said Usa.

Everyone took a bite it was very good.

"This is great!" said Usopp.

"It's almost as good as Sanji's" said Luffy.

"I say its better." said Zoro.

Usa took this as a complement… but really it was an insult to Sanji.

"What's that suppose mean?" said Sanji.

"It means your cooking sucks…" replied Zoro.

"So… it wasn't a complement…" said Usa confused.

"Don't mind them, they also fight" said Robin.

"How did you learn to cook?" asked Nami.

"My mom taught me, when you cook for a bunch of martial artists it's easy. So that mean I'm the assistant chef?" said Usa.

Everyone but Sanji and Zoro who were still going at gave an approving nod.

"Yay!" said Usa.

"All right!" said Luffy. Luffy looked at Ko, she doesn't have position yet. "Hey Ko! What do you want to be?"

"Nothing!" snapped Ko.

"Oh come on Ko, you could be the battle strategist, I mean yo really smart with those kinds of things. Or may you could be…" said Usa.

Ko got up and said "I'm going to get our stuff from the boat."

"Don't need to, I got them before I started dinner" said Usa.

Ko sighed, "Then I'm going to check on the boat."

"I destroyed it." said Usa.

"What!" yelled Ko, this caused Sanji and Zoro to stop fighting.

"I destroyed it, I punched a hole in the bottom after I got all of our stuff and it sank." said Usa.

Ko stood there silent, "You knew I try to escape didn't you?" said Ko.

Usa nodded smiling. "I hate when you're smart!" said Ko storming off on to the deck.

Usa sighed "I'm sorry, Ko hates pirates, you see our father is a pirate and well I don't think it's time to tell the story yet anyways, she hates pirates… me on the other hand I believe that there are kinds of pirates: Good Pirates, Bad Pirates… mean pirates, nice pirates… smart pirates stupid pirates." said Usa.

The last remark cause all the Straw Hats to look at Luffy.

"I think its best if I talk to my sister alone, please don't come out, we need to talk about this privately. Oh yeah, you could use this to talk us if you need to." said Usa leaving for the deck.

Ko was looking at the Ocean, "Hey sis." said Usa.

"Look you want to me connive me to like them right?" said Ko.

"Liking them… no. I don't think you trust them that's all." said Usa.

"Your right… I guess if Luffy wasn't a pirate I would like him, and Chopper too. I do have to admit… he's pretty cute." said Ko.

"Then trust them." said Usa.

"I can't… what have I always told you?" said Ko.

Usa tried to think "Um… Fish smell bad because their dead?" said Usa.

"No they other thing!" said Ko.

"Um… when tipping with paper money always fold the bill really tightly this you could be blocks away by the time the person sees the bill?" said Usa.

"No the other, other thing" said Ko.

Usa stood there silently.

"You really forgotten haven't you?" asked Ko.

Usa smiled and nodded, Ko just sighed at her sister's stupidity.

"You can't trust them unless you can feel it in your gut, I don't feel it my gut. Not yet at least" said Ko.

"But sometimes… you have to trust another body part…" said Usa.

"But we know that body part can get confused, just ask our mothers." said Ko, "you know when we get an island I can easily find a way leave." said Ko.

"I know that… but I have one more trick up my sleeve" said Usa she gave an evil smile, Ko's face was of pure terror when she saw what it was.

"No not that!" said Ko.

About 20 minutes later the Straw Hats were discussing Usa and Ko.

"Well I like Usa, she's nice but Ko…" said Nami.

"I know it feels like is going to be pain." said Zoro.

"I have the feeling she doesn't trust us." said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Sanji.

"Usa… she's a lot like Master Captain, very carefree and trusting but Ko she's extremely serous and not very trusting. I think once she learns to trust all of us she might act nicer." said Robin.

"It makes sense" said Usopp.

"I'm back!" said Usa cheerfully she hummed as she sat down, Ko came in, the Straw Hats stared at her trying to suppress a laugh.

"Don't ask!" said Ko, she was covered in yarn, lot of it. It looked like a whole ball in fact. She sat down angrily while taking off the yarn. "I agree to stay. Under two conditions."

"What?" said Luffy.

"The first one is that I don't become anything one the crew… nothing. I will do stuff but I won't have a poison got it?" said Ko.

Luffy nodded, "The second is…" said Ko, holding off for dramatic tension, "I get to call you by childish nicknames"

This caused everyone including Usa to anime fall. "Except for Usa of course" said Ko.

"What?" asked Nami.

"I get to call you guys by childish nicknames…" said Ko.

She then pointed to each of the Straw Hats "Tangerine Head!" she said pointing to Nami.

"Huh?" replied Nami.

"Pinocchio!" said Ko pointing at Usopp.

Usopp sweatdroped.

"Rudolf" said Ko pointing to Chopper.

"These are very original…" said Chopper.

"Sword Boy" said Ko pointing to Zoro.

"Kidding." said Zoro to Chopper.

"Handy Girl" said Ko pointing to Robin.

Robin sat there silently.

"Perv Mater S" said Ko pointing to Sanji.

"What?" said Sanji.

"Actually I like that one. It's original and it has a nice ring to it." said Zoro.

"Hey!" said Sanji.

"And finally Captain Obvious!" said Ko.

"Hey I like it!" said Luffy.

"This is going be a long road…" said Usa.

"How do you like them" said Ko with an evil smile.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"I was thinking about calling Handy Girl something else… but it's too perverted and should be uttered by a 15 year old girl." said Ko.

Sanji figured it out "What is it Hand J…" she said but was cut off by Ko yelled "Don't say it Perv Master S!"

"A long, long road for her to trust them" thought Usa.

Next Time: The horror! Ko plays a prank on the Straw Hats... by giving Luffy coffee! When everyone tries to subdue him Ko just laughs. And when it's all over Usa confronts Ko! An accident causes Ko to fall over board reliving a secretfor both sisters. What is it? What does it have to with the Devil Fruit?

A/N: Interesting fact: Luffy is the second anime character I've given to the name captain obvious to. Ash (Pokemon), later receives in Pokemon Angels... I won't spoil by saying why all I'm going to say he does deserve it. Also winter knight also used it as homage to mein King of Kings(though Kiyo was the one who was called it)

Oh yeah koneko means kitten in Japanese more on that in chapter 4...


	3. The Horrors of a Coffee Fueled Luffy

Time for review response:

ZoloRocks33: Thanks... I don't know if there's a better for Sanji, I hope it catches on.

A/N: Okay many of the jokes about Luffy are from winter knight's fanfic King of Kings, much of the 2nd chapter Luffy was in a extremely hyper caffeinated state thanks to Ponygon (from Zatch Bell), I have permission to make references ot that fanfic... in fact he insisted I make references when I deiced to have the 3rd chapter be about it. though one can argue that it can be somethingelse has so I basically left it open, it might have been from King of Kings, it mighthave been something else.If you haven't read king of KingsI insist you do.

Chapter 3: The Horrors of a Coffee Fueled Luffy

And so Usa and Ko joined the Straw Hats, however Ko was a pain in the neck to both her sister and the other Straw Hats. She rarely ever talked, and when she did it was an insult or cheering on the fights between Zoro and Sanji. She was beginning to get boarded though, really really board. She began to get an evil idea.

"Hey Captain Obvious!" said Ko.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Ha ha, you responded to Captain Oblivious… just kidding. I'm sorry the way I've been acting. I deiced to be nice and give some hot cocoa I made!" said Ko.

"Really thanks!" said Luffy.

"Like taking candy from a baby… or this case giving coffee to an idiot." thought Ko.

Luffy drank the entire cup and began to act hyper. I mean hyper.

"Yahhoooo! Coffee!" said Luffy.

Ko gave an evil chuckle.

Meanwhile in the galley Sanji and Usa were making lunch when Sanji got a weird chill, Usa took notice.

"What's wrong." said Usa.

"I got a wired chill, like something that happened before occurred again." said Sanji.

"Yahoo! Meatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeat!" yelled Luffy's voice from the deck.

"Oh no…" said Sanji.

"What's with Luffy." said Usa.

Just then everyone hurried into the galley but Ko, Zoro locked the door behind him.

"Oookay." said Usa.

"How did he get his hands on Coffee?" said Sanji.

Nami, Zoro, Chopper and Usopp shrugged. Robin and Usa looked at each other in confusion.

"It happened before Robin joined… Sanji is only one who knows what really happened." said Nami.

"What happened then?" said Usa.

"It's very complicated and farfetched…" said Sanji.

Usa sweat dropped. The deiced to try and come with some plan to subdue him… what Sanji had told them about the coffee fueled Luffy fueled Luffy. The spilt up into three teams: Usopp and Nami, Usa and Sanji and Robin, Chopper and Zoro.

With Nami and Usopp… they set up a trap… a box with a stick when you pull the stick the box will close.

"I don't think this will work…" said Nami.

"Nonsense" said Usopp.

Luffy a few feat away saw the meat… he used his rubber powers to grabbed the meat and walk away.

"That would be the main reason." said Nami looking at Usopp.

They heard laughing from above them. The looked up and saw Ko laughing very hard. She was sitting on the pole that held the sail.

"Geez Pinocchio you do have a wooden head." laughed Ko.

"Hey that's not funny!" yelled Usopp.

"Yes it is! Geez, anyone can see though that!" said Ko.

"Hey Ko!" said the evil caffeinated Luffy making Ko jumped up in surprise.

""What…" said Ko.

"I've been wondering… where's your ears!" said Luffy who then repeated the question over and over.

Ko began to get embarrassed. Nami and Usopp looked up at the girl who was trying to fend off Luffy and his question. Both looked at each other and then went to galley.

A few minutes of Luffy bothering Ko, she finally jumped down. She did a couple flips and landed her feet. Luffy saw something…strange.

"Did I see tail? I think saw a tail… do you have a tail?" said Luffy.

"No you didn't!" said Ko who began to run off Luffy chased her but was caught by Robin.

Ko ran to the girl's room, she sighed.

"That was a close one… who would have thought I would have been the one to blow it!" said Ko to herself.

(Flashback)

Back before Usa and Ko went back into the galley, before Ko gave her two conditions. Ko was covered in yarn.

"So you want to that again?" asked Usa.

"Point taken… I will stay… under three conditions. Two of them are for the others… the third is for you." said Ko.

"What?" said Usa.

"You can't them about… well you know. They must find out for themselves got that!" said Ko.

"It's going to be uncomfortable… I mean we have to wear our hats when we are around them" said Usa.

It was indeed true, none of the Straw Hats had seen them without their hats off the entire time they were there.

"Plus with you… your might e a little uncomfortable, mine's much smaller than yours and can hidden under my sundress." said Usa.

"I know… but it's best." said Ko.

"Ko… fine… let's go back" said Usa who began to hum happily.

"What a ditz…" said Ko forgetting to take off the yarn.

(End flashback)

"I hope Captain Oblivious will blame it on a caffeinated hallucination or forget completely forget about it." thought Ko resting on her cot.

Back on deck Luffy had broken though Robin's hold on him and swinging on the mast. Robin, Zoro and Chopper watched him

"So what do we do…" said Zoro.

"I think maybe we wait 'till it's over, after all what Sanji said, last time the coffee was much stronger so his caffeinated state might be a lot shorter." said Chopper.

Suddenly a pink bubble surrounded Luffy. The three Straw Straws turned around and saw Usa with her hands out.

"Sanji… now!" said Usa.

Sanji tossed a bottle of something into the bubble.

"Luffy it's a latter drink it up!" said Sanji.

Luffy drank and fell asleep.

Usa put her hands down, the bubble disappeared. Luffy fell face first still asleep. Usa fell to her knees. Chopper ran over to Usa to check up her first.

"What was that?" asked Chopper.

"Ki Barrier… it takes a lot of me. I'll be fine in a few minutes." said Usa.

"What was the stuff that Luffy drank." said Zoro kicking him a little.

"Warm cream… I stole it from my sister's stash." said Usa, "That reminds me."

She got up weakly and went to the girl's cabin door.

"Kone Ko! Get out here right! I know you're in there!" shouted Usa.

"Who are supposed to be? My mom!" yelled Ko.

"Just some out, now!" said Usa glowing a faint pink. She then fell.

Ko opened the door and saw her sister "You shouldn't have gotten angry so soon after using Ki barrier." said Ko.

About 10 minutes later all the Straw Hats but Luffy who was still asleep, looked Usa and Ko. Ko sat on the side f the ship while Usa was glaring at her.

"Look Ko, I'm okay with the name calling… heck I even like Perv Master S" said Usa, Sanji grumbles at that remark "But this was too far! If that Coffee you gave him was much stronger he would have made a real mess."

"Well he caused me trouble too, he almost saw my well… you know" said Ko.

"The top or the bottom?" asked Usa.

"The bottom… I know what your think Perv Master S!" yelled Ko.

"Well it's your own fault! You should learn to trust them more!" said Usa.

"What do I always say." said Ko.

Usa stood there silent, "Um… fish smell bad because their dead?"

"No the other thing" said Ko.

Usa began to think again "um… when tipping…" said Usa but was cut off by Ko "No! Did you really forget, we had this conversation a few days ago!"

Usa really had forgotten, she just smiled and nodded "You can't trust them unless you have a gut feeling got it…" said Ko.

"But Ko…" said Usa.

The other Straw Hats just stood there, they were surprised by this. ..well partially.

Suddenly the waves go rough and Ko fell over board. This also woke up Luffy.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"It's a long story…" said Usopp.

The other were looking over the side. Ko's baseball cap bobbed up in the water. Usa was taking off her shoes

"I'm going in, Ko can't swim!" she said.

She dove in after her sister.

Ko was sinking… sinking as if she had eaten a devil fruit.

"Great… I'm the one who ruined it after all" she thought.

She passed out when her sister had reached her.

Back on the ship they watch as Usa's sun hat bobbed up the surface. Sanji was tying a rope to the mast and himself so that when both came up he could bring them back to the ship.

Usa and Ko came to the surface… the Straw Hats stared that them though… because of what they had on their heads.

Usa had two rather large pink rabbit ears, but they were small enough to hide under her hat. Ko also had ears too, blue cat ears.

"Their ears…" said Nami.

"Looks like it's time to explain." said Usa with a sweat drop.

Next Time: Usa tells the Straw Hats her and Ko's past... well their mother's any ways.Why do they have animal ears? Does it have to do with the Devil Fruit? What happened with their father? Who is Sansom Gen? All those will be answered and more. Contains Mini-Story staring that cast of Pokemon Angels!


	4. Their Story

No reviews... oh well.

Chapter 4: Their Story

It was very quiet in the galley. All the Straw Hats were there, Usa was silent... she just sat there quietly. Ko on the other hand she had a very grumpy face, it might have been the secret, that she was a cat girl and Usa was a rabbit girl was reveled. It might have been the fact that Usa had deiced to tell the story why they have the ears and why she hates pirates or quite possibly that their idiot captain was playing with her ears…

"Will you please stop that!" yelled Ko.

Luffy abruptly stopped, Ko glared at him, Usa just sighed "If you want you can play with my ears… I don't mind" said Usa quietly. Luffy began to play with her ears instead.

"Why do we have to talk about this?" said Ko.

"They need to know." said Usa.

(Flashback)

Sanji had just pulled the sisters on to the deck, everyone was shocked at what they saw, no one dared to say anything… no but Luffy.

"What with your ears." said Luffy.

"I'm a rabbit girl… I have rabbit ears and a tail, Ko's a cat girl, she has cat ears and tail." said Usa, she looked at her unconscious sister who was breathing.

"A rabbit girl and cat girl, huh?" said Sanji.

(Dream Sequence)

Both Usa and Ko were in reliving lingerie in poses that weren't pg13.

"Oh Sanji…" said Usa.

"Let's have some fun." said Ko.

(End Dream Sequence)

Usa knew was Sanji was thinking, she began to glow pink and she punched him the face. She was surprised someone else had elbowed him the head… it was Ko.

"Your pervert senses were tingling and you woke up?" said Usa half joking.

"Yeah." said Ko.

Usa fell once again, she turned to the other Straw Hats "I need to rest, I'll tell about the ears after I feel better."

"Someone call a doctor!" said Chopper.

"Um… Chopper you the doctor, and I'm fine I just over used my Ki that's all." said Usa.

She got up and Ko helped her to the Girl's room, "You should rest too, you almost drowned Ko" Usa said to her sister when they got to the girl's room.

"No thanks…" said Ko as she walked away from her sister.

(End flashback)

"Well as I said earlier I'm a rabbit girl and Ko is a cat girl, the reason is…" said Usa.

"Your mothers ate the devil fruit?" asked Chopper.

"That's right… but out story is a little more complex than just that… hundreds of years ago…" said Usa.

"Oh man do we really need a history lesion?" asked Luffy.

"Yes to under the story" said Usa, she began to tell the history of her island,"… hundreds of years ago Konegi island was founded by the Kone clan, which Ko is a part of and Gi clan which I'm a part of. While they agreed on the name of the island, because the Gi clan though Gikone didn't have a ring to it everything else they fought over, starting the Konegi war. The war itself was rather… strange. Instead of killing people they try to injure members with "accidents", it was a very rare occasion if anyone was killed. However they did train incase the war did become full blown. The Gi Clan started the Gi martial arts dojo and the Kone clan started the Kone weapons dojo where they trained with non gunpowder weapons. The story officially begins about 18 years ago, with my mother Serena she had just gotten married to Koki Trenton, a person not from Konegi Island but joined the Gi Dojo, where he met my mother and fell in love they were very much in love, that's what my mother always told me…" said Usa.

(Flashback)

Serena and Trenton were in the woods, Serena were was holding her stomach and smiling.

"Trenton, I have great news" said Serena.

"What is it?" asked Trenton.

"I'm pregnant!" said Serena smiling.

They embraced until there was a loud crash sound. They saw a tree falling, Trenton gently pushed Serena out the way and the tree landed on the Trenton. Serena saw a young woman, she had light blue hair and was holding a chain scythe.

"Who are you?" said Serena.

"Ichigo, Kone Ichigo." said the young woman.

"Damn you…" said Serena.

(Cut of flashback)

"Hey my mother didn't do that." said Ko.

"Um… you know that's lie." said Usa.

Ko sighed, "I know your just going to interrupt me aren't you so that they won't get the whole right?" said Usa, Ko sighed again. "Well since they know…" said Usa. She took out a ball of yarn, Ko's eyes lit up. Usa tossed it and Ko began to play with like a little kitten, she even mewed a few times. All the Straw hats stared at Ko.

"She goes on like this until the entire ball is unraveled. It usually takes 20 minutes" Said Usa.

"So that explains why she was covered in yarn that one time." said Zoro.

"She's just a little kitten." said Luffy.

"Well anyways…" said Usa.

(Back to Flashback)

Serena was crying in the doctor's office. Trenton had died… She couldn't stop crying. Ichigo showed up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill him." said Ichigo.

"Yeah right…" Serena.

"It was accident… I only meant to injure him. I hope we can be friends." said Ichigo.

Serena walked up to her and slapped her. "I hate you… and besides a member of Gi Clan and Kone Clan… they can never be friends" said Serena.

9 months later Serena gave birth to Trent. About a year about he was born, the island became the base to The Drunken Pirates.

(Cut out of Flashbacks)

"That's not a nice thing to say about them." said Luffy.

"No that's their name." said Usa.

"I've heard of them. The rumor is that when they were coming up with a name the captain got extremely drunk and that where he got the name." said Zoro.

"That's right… I'm very embarrassed too about that one…" said Usa.

(Cut back to Flashback)

Serena was pushing Trent in a stroller, she still hadn't healed from the death of Trenton. She saw a young man, he was quite dashing… she wasn't the only one who though so. He was surrounded by many girls.

"Now, now who am I going to choose?" said the pirate.

"Pick me!" said a girl.

"No pick me!"

Serena sighed "He's quite hansom, but…" she thought.

She bumped into someone she was about to apologize until she saw who it was… it was Ichigo.

"So it's you." said Serena.

"I haven't seen you two years… how has things been?" asked Ichigo.

"Bite me!" said Serena.

Ichigo stood there silently "Did you just swear… in front of your baby?" said Ichigo.

"Ooops…" said Serena.

"Geez I was hopping we get just pretend I didn't accidentally kill your husband and just pretend to get along." said Ichigo.

"No way!" said Serena.

The pirate saw the argument; he began to get an idea. He broke though the crowd of woman and approached Serena.

"I was looking for a tour guide, I'm the captain of the Drunken Pirates… would you be the person?" Sansom Gen." said the Pirate.

"Sure okay, I was just on a walk with my son." said Serena blushing bright red. "My name is Gi Serena, and this is my son Gi Trent."

"Be careful, she might swear in front of her son." said Ichigo.

"Shut up!" yelled Serena.

Tent was sleeping, but he woke up and began to cry. Serena picked him up and began to rock him while glaring at Ichigo.

"May we go" said Gen.

"Yes." said Serena.

She place Trent who had stopped crying back into the stroller. She showed him a tour of the island. The last place was the forest… the forest where it happened.

"This is where my late husband confessed his love… he engaged to me here… and where I was telling about when I was pregnant and where he died." said Serena.

"You really did love him? Didn't you?" asked Gen.

Serena gave a silent nod, "that girl I was arguing with Ichigo, she cut down a tree, the tree killed him." Said Serena she began to cry.

"There, there." said Gen.

"So how long are you on this island?" asked Serena.

"As long as I want." said Gen.

Serena gave a blush.

Later that night Ichigo was training by herself with a chain scythe, was cutting blocks of wood in half. She sighed.

"So you want to friends with that woman?" said Gen walking up to her.

"Who?" said Ichigo.

"That woman Serena, she wasn't my type. I should have asked you to be my tour guide." said Gen.

"Well I do… a lot of people in the Dojo want ot befriend people in the Gi clan but… the war and all. I feel very sorry for kill her husband. I wish I hadn't ruined their moment" said Ichigo.

"Well you seem like someone who really cares." Said Gen with a warm smile.

This caused Ichigo to blush, "Thank you, how long is your crew on this Island?" said Ichigo.

"As Long as I want" said Gen.

This caused Ichigo to blush even brighter.

(Cut out of flashback)

"Usa… that was a dirty trick…" said Ko who had unraveled the entire yarn ball and was covered in it.

"That was faster than ususal" said Usa.

"I hate when ever you have brilliant ideas… then you smart for a few hours before going back to your normal ditzy self." said Ko.

Usa tossed another yarn ball, she needed to explain about whenever "I get a brilliant idea… using me Ki Barrier and Warm cream I become a temporary genius... it only lasts a few hours and a bit of my ditzyness does show up. Doctors are perplexed by this phenomenon." said Usa.

The Straw hats gave Usa a look, a look of mixed confusion with "Why couldn't' Luffy have that kind of brain?"

"Well any ways…" said Usa.

(Cut back to flashback)

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Gen spent both time with Serena and Ichigo. Nether of them knew that he was dating both of them. Until am month passed that they both got an anonymous letter about the other… both contorted each other. Ichigo had a chain scythe in hand while Serena just brought herself training in the style of Gi martial arts is a weapon upon itself.. Before they began to fight Gen showed up.

"Please don't' fight! I have a little proposal." said Gen.

"What?" said both Serena and Ichigo.

He took out two fruits, one was man shades of pinks while the other was many shades of blue.

"Those are devil fruits…" said Serena.

"Yes, this is the Usagi Usagi fruit or Rabbit fruit" said Gen holding up the pink fret, "And this is the Koneko Koneko fruit" he said holding up the blue fruit.

"You want us to eat them right?" said Ichigo.

"That's right, I will choose which everyone is cuter in their animal form." said Gen.

Both looked at each other, "Unless one of you chickens out then you will not be the one." said Gen.

Serena grabbed the Usagi Usagi fruit and Ichigo grabbed the Koneko Koneko fruit. They both learned to transform fully a days later... after showing him their new animal forms… he couldn't deiced.

"Hmm… I have another" said Gen, he waited that both changed back to fully human. He grabbed their hands and said "Will you give me the honor of bearing my children."

"What?" said Ichigo.

"I will choose the woman who will bear the cutest child of mine." said Gen.

"I will…" said Serena.

"I will too." said Ichigo.

After two nights of passion n for Gen, both women became pregnant. As the months went by Trent leaned to walk and talk. Both of them gave birth. Usa was born first and then next day Ko was born the next day. It was deiced when he choose he take the mother of the daughter he choose and Trent in case he choose Serena with him on his prate adventure. After both woman recovered, they brought their daughters to the beach as well as Trent.

"This is your daughter… Usa" said Serena holding a baby with pink rabbit ears...

"This is your daughter… Ko" said Ichigo holding a baby with blue cat ears.

Gen thought for a moment, the he said "I can not choose… both daughters' are equally cute. I must leave… I'm sorry." He said.

Gen left them both. They stood there crying.

"Mommy?" asked Trent "Why are you crying?"

"I… I was such a fool." cried Serena.

"We both were, he tricked me, and he said that he wasn't seeing you when we first officially met but I fell for him." Cried Ichigo, "I'm sorry… I'm truly sorry… I didn't mean to kill Trenton."

"I know that… I think we should be friends… and raise our daughters as sisters…" said Serena.

"Agreed, but first we should inform our families" cried Ichigo.

Both told the heads of the clans they were outraged, they sent their best fighters to find any sign of the drunken pirates but failed. Months after Usa and Ko were born the war finally ended. Friendships were formed and marriages even happened between clans. Some members f Kone clan joined the Gi Dojo and Vice versa. The island was finally at peace. But both girls grew up knowing about their father... the bastard Sansom Gen, while Usa grew a hatred for just her father, Ko grew a hatred for all pirates...

(End of flashback)

"And so that is what happened…" said Usa.

Ko got up from the floor , covered in more yarn than before, "Time even more embarrassment…" said Ko.

"It appears that Miss Cat mother's devil fruit took more of an effect than Miss Rabbit's" said Robin.

"That's right, everyone suspects that it's because that my mom had a child before me, Ko is an only child on her mom's side" said Usa, "The only effect the fruit took on me other than the ears and the tail is that I'm vegetarian."

"What's a vegetarian again? asked Luffy.

Everyone but Robin sweat dropped, Usa continued "While with Ko, she loves fish and milk, she loves yarn balls, she can get drunk with cat nip and she cant' swim…"

"Well I have my revenge…" said Ko, Usa looked at her sister blinking. "Tell them why you don't hate all pirates."

Usa blushed a bright shade of pink… then began to babble incoherently, this caused everyone to9 stare.

"If someone asks why she doesn't hater al pirates she blushes and babbles incoherently. If she's in her genius faze then she comes out of it. She'll stop when she falls" said Ko.

About a minute later Usa fell backwards… reveling both her undies and her tail.

"I see Spam, I see Mail, I see Usa's cotton tail." teased Ko.

"Where's the spam?" asked Luffy.

Usa got up, made sure no one was look at her panties, she gave an angry look to Ko… but then started laughing, the other Straw hats started laughing too but they didn't know, even Ko. After a few minutes Ko got up and "Even though you know our story… She then left.

Usa sighed "I think she trusts you guys… just a little." said Usa.

"How can you tell?" asked Usopp.

"I can…" said Usa, "I'll know when she'll trust you guys… she'll tell you about… well let's just say you'd be surprised about what she wants to be in life… it may even scare you guys."

There was a silence until Luffy broke it by Saying "I'm hungry!"

Usa began to laugh, "I hope Ko will trust them soon" she thought.

Mini-Story! The Cast of the Pokemon Angels in "A Bastard by Another name"

(Warning contains spoilers for Volumes 2-5…)

(Emma was showing Mina, Rick, Missy, Peter, Megan, and Swablu her latest fanfic The Rabbit and The Cat at a Pokemon Center)

Emma: What do you think so far?

Mina: I may not be a One Piece fan but I like it, I especially love the Sea Gull bit.

Peter: Like what Mina said, I like and I also like the fact that you called Luffy, Captain Oblivious… that's my favorite name for Ash.

Megan: Funny I like Mr. Tomato head better

Sammy (pops out of nowhere): What's that about Ash.

Mina: We're not talking about Ash… just talking about Emma's new fanfic.

Sammy: T.T it's never about Ash (Walks away)

Swablu: O.o That was odd…

Emma: O.o No kidding.

Megan: Well your grammar is a little bad and…

Emma's big paper fan: Whack!

Emma: I wanted to know about the story not about my bad grammar!

Megan: x.xsorry.

Rick: I thought it was wonderful… and I love that made homage to King of Kings.

Emma: n.n Thank you

(Emma and Rick are about to kiss then Rick's Electrabuzz, named Lum came out of its Pokeball)

Lum: Darling Darling! Divine Retribution! Zap!

(Shocks Rick)

Rick: x.x Owwww…

Emma: -.-; I told you to bring Lum to Nurse Joy before you read my fic.

Missy: Well… I love the name Perv Master S, it sounds like an old school rapper (Emma: That's what I was going for) and the subtle Miroku joke in Chapter 4 but…

Emma: But what?

Missy: You should have asked if Ronnie has a relative named Gen.

Emma: Maybe I should ask her right now… (Calls her over) Hey Ronnie!

Ronnie (walking up): What is it?

Emma: Well do you have a relative named Gen on your father's side.

Ronnie: Why?

Emma: Well… (Begins to explain fanfic and One Piece so that she wouldn't get lost)

Ronnie: I do… he's my grandfather.

Emma: I'm sorry I didn't know…

Ronnie: . Didn't know what? He's a bastard! That bastard abandoned my father before he was 10, he didn't say was he going on a Pokemon Journey… that Bastard

Everyone else: O.o

Ronnie: Great Beth fell in love again… (Walks away to pull Beth away from some guy)

Emma: O.o D… did Ronnie just swear?

End of mini-story.

Next Time: Ko's slowly trusting the other Straw Hats... very slowly... at least she started Calling Zoro and Nami by their names. But something happens! The drunken pirates appear, with Gen still at the Captain! Usa and Ko fight their father's crew but Ko won't let the Straw Hats help... what will happen?

A/N: Okay for those that don't read Pokemon Angels its' a fanfic that magical Girl Pokemon. If you have read it I won't spoiler who Ronnie, Sammy, Emma (plus her Swablu) and Rick (plus Lum) are or how Peter joins the group (but you figure it out if you do read it) or how Missy becomes a good guy and joins the group.


	5. Usa, Ko, I am… Your Father

Still no Reviews ah... well

A/N: This chapter's a little sick, I have no idea where I got the nurse idea from... and I'm a girl! I've been watching too much Shonen Anime...

Chapter 5: Usa, Ko, I am… Your Father

Ko couldn't sleep, after all that happened that day. From almost getting caught, to actually getting caught. From having them learn about their past to having them learn about her weakness, it was a tough day for her. She just couldn't' sleep. Even if it was past 3:00 o'clock, she just couldn't get to sleep.

"Oh my, thanks for the carrot cake mysterious pirate boy…" drooled Usa in her sleep, Ko looked at her older sister. It was quite possible she had an even tougher day than she did. Usa after all over used her Ki and had a brilliant idea.

Ko got up and went to the deck, everyone was sleep, she knew she could hear the snores from the guy's cabin. She looked up at the moon. After a while she got board so she deiced to train. She took out her rapier from pocket space and began to train by just hitting the air.

About an hour later Zoro came out to train himself.

"Oh you're out here." said Ko putting away her rapier back into pocket space.

She headed back to her room.

""night Zoro" she said.

Zoro looked at her, "You called me Zoro."

"So, Sword Boy got boring" said Ko.

She went back the Girl's cabin and fell to sleep.

The next morning Zoro talked to Usa.

"It probably means she trust you more." said Usa with a smile, "It figures that you'd be one of the first people"

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"Well it's simple, you used to be bounty hunter." said Usa, she sighed "I have to go make breakfast now"

Usa began to glow pink as she headed back to the galley Zoro just stared at the rabbit girl.

About 10 minutes later in galley Usa who was chopping up fruits for a fruit salad finally said what was on her mind "Sanji…" said Usa.

"What is it?" asked the perverted chef who was cooking pancakes.

"Can you please get your mind of the gutter…? I know what you've thinking about me and Ko. Cat and rabbit girls aren't like that!" said Usa.

"I have no idea what you talking about my lovely rabbit girl" said Sanji lying hee turned around and saw Usa was glowing pink… Usa explained that outside of battle and she's glowing that means she was angry but they probably would never see it since she rarely ever gets angry. Ko on the other hand warned Sanji "Be afraid, be very afraid." He now knew why.

"Are you angry? asked Sanji who began to get very scared.

"Yeah of course I'm mad! Does it look like I'm happy… okay so pink is a happy color of course if I'm outside of battle and I'm glowing that means I'm angry! Got that Perv Master S and get your mind of the gutter now!" yelled Usa who can be extremely scary when angry.

Sanji obeyed… he did want to know what she would do him… "Fat chicks… really fat chicks… Moss head in a Speedo!" thought Sanji trying to think unsexy thoughts.

Usa's angry glow slowly subsided… but she was still pretty angry that is until she cut herself.

"Owwie!" she said holding her finger, it was bleeding pretty badly, few a seconds that is.

"Did you cut yourself?" asked Sanji.

"No, I'm fine… she!" said Usa showing the finger had cut, there was no blood not even a scab… but here was blood on her hands. She tired to think of an excuse.

"Um… I was cutting straw berries, really I need to take a break" he said laughing she ran out as fast as well a rabbit.

Sanji noticed that she was cutting an apple… and that she hadn't gotten to the Straw berries yet. He just shrugged and went back to cooking.

On deck and Ko called out to Nami "Hey!" she said.

"What is it?" asked the navigator.

"I'm sorry… about that fight a few days ago… when I said Tangerines suck. Usa forgot to mention yesterday that the reason I hate citrus fruits is that it's a cat thing." said Ko.

Nami looked confused at the cat girl, "That's it." She asked.

"Yeah, Sorry Nami." said Ko jumping up to her usual perch.

"Did she just call me Nami?" she thought, so used to Tangerine Head.

"I saw that…" said Usa, "I think she's beginning to trust you"

"How can you tell?" asked Nami.

"She called you by your name… I think once she learns to trust the others more then she'll call them by their names… except Sanji, UI doubt she'll ever call him by his name" said Usa, with blood still on her hands.

"Is that blood?" said Nami.

"Um… no it's not… um… um… look over there!" said Usa pointing away then she noticed that there was pirate ship where she was pointing.

"Great…" said Nami.

"I was… just stalling…" thought Usa.

Ko heard what was going on ad she looked at the ship, she gasped at what she saw "That flag!"

The skull was on its side drooling, its eyes were Xs and insisted of a cross of bones there were beer bottles. Ko jumped down to her sister's side.

Everyone began to gather where the ship was. Ko was extremely angry, Usa was worried, worried at what Ko might do.

"Cool there's a ship!" said Luffy.

"Not cool!" said Ko.

"What gotten you so angry?" asked Nami.

"That's the Drunken Pirates flag…" said Ko.

"Are you sure?" asked Usopp.

"It's what my mother told me about their flag… a skull on its side symbolizing passing out… the eyes also symbolizing passing out… and the drool symbolizing vomit…" said Ko, "The bottles… well they are a given."

Everyone sweatdroped at this remark.

Usa knew what Ko was going to do. She knew she would need help usually when they fought they just had one thing in mind helping people but this fight was about vengeance… or revenge… what ever the get back was needed.

Sanji came out of the Galley "Hey Usa..." he said then saw the ship, "What going on?"

"It's the drunken pirates…" said Luffy as if it were nothing.

The Drunken Pirates ship was next to the ship Merry Go. A man, though pretty old, looked as if he could be someone's father boarded the Merry Go.

"So this must the Straw Hats…" said the man.

Both Usa and Ko knew who he was, "Are you Sansom Gen?" asked Ko.

"Why yes I am… how would know…" he said, then he made a small squeak he saw the ears, the pink rabbit ears and the blue cat ears... "Crap it came back to bite me in ass." He thought.

Usa, although worried what her sister might do became angry… which meant she began to glow. Ko took out a chain scythe.

"Crap… crap… crap" he repeated in his head.

Usa ran up to him and close lined him. Ko then pulled out her chain scythe and began to choke him with the chain while Usa kicked him where it hurts. The Straw Hats winced that this site as the sister let the anger flow. About two minutes later one of the crew men came on board

"Sir we haven't gotten the signal yet… oh your daughters are crew members" said the crew member.

He was still being chocked by Ko and Usa was just kicking him randomly. "Give the signal now!" squeaked Gen.

"Flip a coin we say, they won't attempt to kill me, he says" mumbled the crew member.

He went into the ship, where the entire crew which was about 5 times the size of the Straw Hats (including Usa and Ko) were waiting.

"Well its D day…" said the crew member.

"What's D day?" asked a young crew member who just joined.

"The day his daughters show up, we hopped they wouldn't work as a team to track him down but after what we heard about the Konegi war ending we knew they'd attempt to kill him or at least beat him to a bloody pulp." said another crew member.

"What did he do?" asked the younger crew member

The first crew member whispered in his ear… the younger crew member was about to throw up.

"That's sick! I'm leaving this crew! I shouldn't have joined!" yelled the young crew member.

He left and garbed a life boat. "We loose more new crew members that way." said the first crew member.

"Are ye ready men?" yelled the man who appeared to be the first mate.

"Aye!" said the rest of the crew and they headed to the Merry Go. The entire crew showed up.

"So you are his daughters" said the first mate.

Both girls were still beating the daylights of their father.

"I don't think they heard you…" said a crew member.

"Hey!" yelled the first mate which caused both Usa and Ko to finally pay attention.

"What!" yelled Ko.

"You can't fight the captain until you go though us!" said the first mate.

"Fine with me!" said Ko who stopped choking her father with a chain scythe and put it back into pocket space and got her rapier.

"Hey!" said Usa calling to the Straw Hats, but Ko stopped her.

"This is our fight they shouldn't get involved!" said Ko.

"The bastard… yes, the crew… no" said Usa.

"What are you talking about?" said Ko.

"Look I know that we dispatched of crews this size and even bigger but this time is different…" said Usa.

"Nonsense, we don't need their help, their just a bunch of lousy pirates themselves." said Ko.

"Ko… Fine then if you get hurt, doesn't blame me, and I get hurt… blame yourself." said Usa.

The Straw Hats heard this conversation, they knew Usa was right, Ko looked at them "If you try to help I'll pin you down to deck got it!" said Ko.

"Ko, I think that's a little too far" sighed Usa.

"Are ye going to fight!" said the first mate.

"I take the left, you get right" said Ko.

"Okay." said Usa.

And the fight began, the Straw Hats were amazed at their fighting skills. However what Usa and Ko didn't noticed that Gen had summoned his medic. The doctor or… should I say nurse came up to the captain. Note this nurse had no medical experience what so ever, she dressed in a skimpy outfit and had huge breasts. She placed Gen's head where her breasts were.

"I'm going to heal you" said the nurse, Gen began to get better but the "treatment's" side effect was that he got a bloody nose.

Sanji watched this happen, he began to run to where this happening, Ko also saw this and looked at Sanji. She threw a bunch of shrunken, kunai and throwing knives at him, it didn't kill him or even harm him… just pined his clothes the deck is all.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji.

"That's what I meant by pinning to the deck" said Ko.

"You shouldn't have tried to help them" said Luffy, the Straw Hats sweat dropped at this remark.

"I don't think that's why she did it" said Nami.

After a while all the crew members were defeated. Gen stood up completely healed from the pummeling her got, though he had two tissues stuck up in his nostrils. Usa and Ko however were pretty tired.

"So you two are defiantly your mother's daughters… both are head strong and stubborn… wait a second… your mother is Serena right" said Gen pointing at Usa.

"Yeah" said Usa.

"And your mother was Ichigo right" said Gen pointing at Ko.

"Yeah and?" said Ko.

"Well I would have expected Usa to be stubborn and Ko to be friendly" said Gen.

Both Usa and Ko anime fell.

"Well anyways, let's have a little fight" said Gen.

Both sisters got into fight positions and Gen took out a rather large sword.

"You think a rapier will stand up against my sword?" said Gen.

"No… but"! said Ko putting her rapier back and taking out an equally huge sword, which wasp pretty heavy combined with the exestuation of the fight was taking toll.

Ko ran up to Gen with her big sword which he blocked with is. He smiled before pushing her with the swords, and she landed a few feet a way.

"Ko!" said Usa who wasn't paying attention.

"You should pay attention, daughter" said Gen walking up behind Usa.

He slashed her from behind, it was a seriously bad slash too. Usa fell unconscious bleeding badly.

The Straw Hats gasped, except Sanji who couldn't see anything since he was still pinned down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Usa!" screamed Ko

Next Time: Gen leaves but promises to come back soon. Also Usa has a secret... a secret she hasn't even told Ko, but the other Straw hats find out. Usa also realizes that Gen might be too strong for Ko to handle on her own. Usa asks the other Straw hatsto help her... but will Ko let them or refuse their help? And what is Usa's plan incase she refuses?


	6. Usa’s Secret

No reviews, oh well...

Chapter 6: Usa's Secret

Ko ran up to Gen with her big sword which he blocked with is. He smiled before pushing her with the swords, and she landed a few feet a way.

"Ko!" said Usa who wasn't paying attention.

"You should pay attention, daughter" said Gen walking up behind Usa.

He slashed her from behind, it was a seriously bad slash too. Usa fell unconscious bleeding badly.

The Straw Hats gasped, except Sanji who couldn't see anything since he was still pinned down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Usa!" screamed Ko

Gen gave an evil smile, "I don't that was a fair fight do you, you had two people while both of you couldn't handle me. I know how to fight much better than you, I can also see though most of your moves… I trained both Kone style of weapons and Gi style of martial arts. I'll be back, I'll come for you… I'll be back in the next month. Let's go men" said Gen.

"What the captain said!" said the nurse.

"Yes!" said the crew getting better because of the nurses "treatment" and the Drunken Prate sailed away. Ko watched angrily.

"That bastard…" said Ko.

Chopper was looking at Usa's wounds, he and Nami began to take her to the girl's cabin. While Usopp took the stuff that pinned down Sanji down. Luffy went over to Ko.

"Don't say anything Captain Oblivious, I just want to be alone, got it!" said Ko.

She jumped up to her usual perch and Luffy fallowed, Ko kicked him down.

"You should know that when a lady wants to alone she means." said Sanji.

"But she may need to talk someone" said Luffy.

"I have my sister you moron!" yelled Ko who heard what they were saying. She sighed "I hope she's all right…"

Meanwhile in the girl's room Chopper had finished dressing wound while. He had noticed something a little odd, the wounds looked like they had been healing for a few days, but that was impossible, right? Nami was putting Usa's pajamas on, were pink. Nami couldn't help but to say "What's with this girl and pink?"

Chopper shrugged, Chopper couldn't help to think about the wound… what he didn't know was that Usa had a secret, one she hid from Ko.

(Flashback)

When they were 5, Ko was in Okinawa on vacation with her mother, Usa was going to come but something happened to Usa recently which Serena thought it be best if Usa stayed home, especially since she had learned how to use Ki as a weapon very recently. Usa was in the dojo, he grandfather, Moko wanted to see the true extent of his grand daughter's powers as well as an excise to see if a student can control his strength, in fact she was battling the toughest men in the dojo, she beat them all, which kind of hurt their pride… well not all she was about to fight the strongest man Kone Pete. Usa ran towards Pete and he gave her a really strong kick, too strong, it sent her flying across the Dojo.

"Crap!" said Pete.

Both Serena and Trent were watching, Usa broke though the wall and she as bleeding pretty badly.

"I'm so so so so sorry!" cried Pete.

Serena picked up Usa, despite covered in was regaining conciseness. "What happened?" asked Usa.

"I'm so so so sorry… wait, are you injured?" asked Peter.

"No I feel fine." said Usa.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Trent holding three fingers.

Usa tried to think, 5 minutes later she answered "Three" she said.

"She's fine…" said Trent, Moko and Pete knowing that Usa can't very well.

"I don't know…' said Serena.

She looked up the shirts that Usa was wearing, she knew Usa was bleeding, but there was no sign that she was wounded, not even a scab or a scar.

"Very strange…" said Moko.

"I know father." said Serena.

"The blood she's covered in is clearly her own, we need to see a test" said Moko.

Usa just stood there blinking, later Serena grabbed a knife, she lightly cut Usa's arm.

"Mommy what was that for?" asked Usa almost crying.

Serena watched in amazement as the small cut became a scab and the scab disappeared.

"Holy shit!" cried Trent.

"Trent what did I say about swearing?" asked Serena.

"Sorry mom." said Trent in a bored tone.

"It's amazing, there's something special about Usa." said Moko.

"Yeah her name should be Mary Sue…" said Trent.

"Usa…" said Serena trying to think of a way to tell her 5 year old daughter who wasn't very bright about her unusual gift. "Usa you can… heal yourself very fast." said Serena.

"I can! Yay!" said Usa.

"And um… please you can't tell anyone." Said Serena worried at what might happen if Usa told someone "Even Ko."

"Why can't I tell Ko?" asked Usa.

"Well… you can't tell her right away, tell her when the time is right" said Serena.

"When is the time right?" asked Usa.

Serena tired to come up with an answer she could only think one thing "You'll know"

(End flashback)

On deck Ko was thinking to herself in her usual perch. Nami came from the Girl's cabin.

"Usa's all bandaged up… if you want to see." Said Nami but her sentence was cut by Sanji and Luffy running past her into the girl's cabin.

In the cabin Chopper looked at Usa, wondering why she didn't seem… well injured or weak. She was clearly asleep and mumbling stuff about "cheese-wiz". Both Sanji and Luffy were by her side in mere seconds.

"So how's she doing?" asked Sanji.

"She doing good, too good actually" said Chopper.

"What do you mean too good?" asked Luffy.

"It's almost as if she's not injured anymore… its very strange." said Chopper.

Everyone else came in, "How's my sister doing?" said Ko.

"She's doing fine." said Luffy.

"That's good" said Ko, she turned around and didn't look at of the others, "Look I think its best of no one comes on deck for a while… just I watch my sister. If anyone comes out I'll pin you to the deck, unless it's a about Usa or if Zoro just wants to train too" she said in a cold and serious tone.

She left, and all the other Straw Hats sighed, "She's pretty scary" said Usopp.

"You should have seen Usa angry" said Sanji who then shivered at the thought.

"Yeah I like pie…" mumbled Usa in her sleep.

Everyone chuckled at this, "Well should we go out?" asked Nami.

"I don't think that a good idea, she may have control but you could get stuck out there" said Sanji thinking about what happened to him earlier.

Everyone sighed again, "So looks like we should stay in here for a while." said Nami.

"I'm hungry!" said Luffy.

"This is not the time!" said everyone, trying not to yell.

Hors went by and Ko hadn't stopped training. It went into the night, everyone else on the other hand fell asleep while watching Usa. The next morning, Usa woke up to find everyone else sleeping, she remembered what happened the day before. She sighed. She went up the stairs and opened the door slightly, she took a peek. Ko was still training, it had been all night and she was worried. She sighed, Usa had no idea what to do: Would she tell Ko, she never knew when the time was right to tell Ko about the fact she has rabid healing? Or should she play sick until it was time to change the bandages then tell Chopper about her ability until the fight was over. She was confused what to do. Nami woke to find Usa was in bed.

"Where is that girl?" she asked.

She got up and looked up the stairs, she saw Usa was looking though the door.

"Usa what are you doing out of bed?" yelled Nami.

Usa froze and turned around slowly.

"Well I… I…" said Usa panicking, so much so she fell down the stairs, she bumped her head and got small cut her fore head. She missed Nami on her way down. This caused everyone to wake up. All Usa could was giggle nervously.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"I caught, Usa looking outside." said Nami.

"You should be in bed." said Chopper walking over to see if she was right.

Chopper wiped the blood away from Usa's forehead but was taken back when he saw there was scab that disappeared. Chopper began freak out.

"What just happened!" he yelled.

Everyone else noticed that Usa wasn't bleeding anymore as well, no one could hide the shock form their face.

"Well looks like I have to explain." said Usa.

She sat down and began to explain, about her healing.

"…So I don't know whether or not it had to with my Ki manipulation or it has to with the fact I become a temporary genius" said Usa.

"That is cool! Did you eat a devil fruit!" said Luffy.

"I already said I have not idea where I got this ability from…" said Usa with a blank expression.

"Plus she can swim…" said Nami sighing at the captain's idiocy.

"I know it's weird but then again... I'm a rabbit girl… then again normal on this ship…" said Usa.

"She has a point…" said Zoro.

"One more thing…" said Usa.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Don't tell Ko…" said Usa.

There was an awkward silence until everyone yelled Out "What!"

Usa sighed, "I forgot to mention she doesn't know… didn't I?" said Usa.

"How can you not tell her?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"I never found the perfect time…" said Usa.

"Weren't you alone with her in small boat for the past two years?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah, but I never found the perfect time to tell her." said Usa.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"But you were with all that time..." said Zoro.

"I know… but I never found the perfect time…" said Usa.

No one could think what to say to Usa, they just stared at her.

"Well anyways… try and convince her to let you help her…" said Usa in a small voice.

No one knew what to say… until Luffy yelled out "Of course!"

"What!" yelled everyone else.

"Thank you!" said Usa.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"What if she refuses out help?" asked Sanji.

"I have an idea…" said Usa.

"Which is…" said Nami.

"It's a secret." said Usa.

Everyone but Luffy sighed.

"Does that mean you don't have one set up?" asked Zoro.

"No I have one… it's just a secret." said Usa.

"It must be super cool if you're keeping it a secret" said Luffy.

"It is!" said Usa, "I'm going to check on Ko for a second"

She got up and walked up the stairs humming, everyone stared at her, mainly because her ditzyness.

"Do you think she has a plan?" asked Zoro.

"I do!" said Luffy.

"Other than Luffy…" said Zoro.

"It seems she does and Miss Cat may know something about it by the way she's talking about it" said Robin.

"I just hope your right." said Nami.

There was a silence until they heard Usa laughing, "Hey can I have someone help me with this? Ko fell asleep and I want to play little prank." said Usa.

"Are you going to draw in her face?" asked Luffy.

Usa gave a happy nod like she always does.

"I'll help too," said Luffy.

Both… idiots went outside to draw on the sleeping cat girl's face.

"You know… with Usa it's kind of like there are two Luffys on board" said Sanji and everyone nodded.

Next Time: Everyone has settled in a routine with Ko's training, but no one has brought up helping her in the fight. And when Gen shows up the fight begins with out anyone helping... what's Usa plan? And... why the hell is Luffy glowing? Contains Mini-Story staring Ko and Sanji right after the Straw Hats find out they are cat and rabbit girls.


	7. The Fight Begins… Again

No Reviews... oh well.

Chapter 7: The Fight Begins… Again

Ko woke up in the middle of the deck. She was training all night when she passed out from lack of sleep, wasn't the first time and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She looked at the sun,

"It must be about lunch time… I should grab a quick bite." said Ko.

She went into the galley, everyone looked at her and began to laugh.

"What's wrong?" asked Ko.

"Did you see your refection?" asked Nami.

Ko look at the toaster to find red and pink marks all over her face.

"I know you did it… but I know who planned it!" said Ko.

She ran out, "Why do I get the feeling that Usa does this all time?" asked Usopp.

Ko opened the door, Usa pretended she was asleep incase it was Ko.

"Hey sis! Wake up!" yelled Ko.

Usa "woke up", she rubbed her eyes and said weakly "What's going on?" then she saw the marks that she and Luffy made "What happened?" she said suppressing a laugh.

"You asked them to do this, didn't you?" asked Ko.

Usa said nothing… it was nothing that meant "Yes" to Ko.

"Usa…" said Ko in a mix of worry and anger that she did that again.

"Training all night then passing out from lack of sleep is bad, I explained that many times to you." said Usa.

"But why ask them to do this then" said Ko pointing to her face.

"It's the best way for you stop that bad habit of yours… besides knowing you your probably do that until the bastard comes back" said Usa.

Ko said nothing… it was a nothing that meant "You right" to Usa. "Well I will, who knows maybe it will be in less than a week or something" said Ko leaving.

"Let's hope so" said Usa.

And so the boat got into a routine: Ko would train all night, by mid morning she'd fall asleep, Usa and Luffy now joined by Usopp and Chopper would draw on Ko's face. Ko would wake up at Lunchtime, she'd go into the galley, endure the laughs. She'd garbed some milk and some fish after she'd eat she'd go wash her face. Train some more until the next day then repeat. By the end of the week the drawing on the face got old, so Usa deiced to stop the drawing on the face part… with one last hurrah that she did on her own.

Ko walked into the galley, she knew that the laughing had died down a bit since it got old, but when she got in everyone was suppressing a laugh.

"So it got funny again?" asked Ko.

"No… look what the marks are!" said Nami.

Ko looked at her reflection, on her left cheek was "I like chicken" her right had "I like Liver" and on her forehead "Meow mix, meow mix please delver"

Even Ko had to admit, it was pretty funny, she grabbed the fish that was left out for her and the milk from the fridge and left. A few seconds later she came in and said "Does anyone get it… I know it has to do with cats."

Everyone shook their heads no, "I still don't get her sense of humor… oh yeah, I think it's almost time to change her bandages." said Ko.

Chopper nodded and Ko left to finish her meal and wash her face from the odd joke that was written on.

Later Usa was eating a salad that Chopper brought down to her, she finished and sighed.

"Today's the day…" she said.

"What day?" asked Chopper.

"The day the bastard returns… Chopper can you keep a secret?" asked Usa.

"Is it about that plan of that you won't tell anyone about?" asked Chopper.

Usa nodded, "You see it's also about powers as well, since you're the doctor I thought you should the full extent… there are 4 ways to use it and one side affect…" said Usa.

On deck Ko continued to practice when something caught her eyes, it was a ship in the distance. Of course Usopp, who was in the crows nest, yelled it out. Ko jumped up to her usual perch and took out her telescope… it was indeed the drunken pirates.

"So the battle is on…" said Ko.

Back on The Pink Elephant (the Drunken Pirate Ship) Gen saw the Merry Go in the distance.

"Time for the fight" thought Gen.

In the girl's room Usa finished her explanation, "And so Ko will think if she's in trouble I'll pick her, but…" said Usa.

"Do you think doing that will help?" asked Chopper.

"I know that no one, but Luffy have asking to help her. I knew that you guys wouldn't ask her… but somehow I knew Luffy would… that's why this plan will work…. I think she'll finally trust you guys" said Usa.

"I just hope your right, she keeps humming Rudolf the red nose reindeer when ever I walk past her" said Chopper.

"At least it's better than little puppet boy" said Usa half jokingly as that is what she hummed when Usopp walked past her.

Both heard Usopp yell out "Pirates!"

"You better go see what's up" said Usa, "And don't tell one about the 4th power…"

"Don't worry I won't" said Chopper.

He left for the deck, Usa sighed, "I hope it's them… I can't take it anymore" thought Usa.

Not too long later the Pink Elephant, landed next to the Merry Go, Gen and Ko's eyes met. They began to glare at each other.

"So daughter, are you ready for this fight?" said Gen.

"Oh course." replied Ko.

"I'll let you set the rules…" said Gen.

"Fine then, any weapon, you may switch during the fight, you can't push into the water, the Devil Fruit took that kind of effect on me, we can't let the ship's doctor's get involved in them idle of the fight, if some how Usa can fight in any way, shape or form she's allowed" said Ko.

"Fine then, I have a rule for my own… no hitting bellow the belt." said Gen.

"Why? You plan to seduce another woman into bearing your children later?" asked Ko.

"Ooh! Snap!" said a member on the Drunken Pirates while snapping his fingers.

Everyone else sweat dropped, Ko and Gen looked at the crew member angrily.

"Don't take my side!" yelled Ko.

"Why are you taking her side!" yelled Gen.

Back in the girl's room Usa opened the door a crack, she wanted to watch the fight… until Ko was struggling that is.

"Ko…" said Usa quietly.

The fight would take place on the Merry Go, it was Ko's idea, and Luffy approved for some reason.

"Why did you approve?" asked Zoro.

Luffy shrugged, "Ko asked nicely," he said.

The fight began, Gen used the same sword he used while Ko took out a rapier. "I think you should know… I'm a great battle stagiest. It can take mere seconds to come up with one." said Ko.

"Interesting, so then you the Cat I've heard about" said Gen.

"At least you heard of us!" said Ko.

They began to charge at each other, the two swords collided, but Gen had the upper hand with size ands strength. He knocked the Rapier out Ko's hands, he was about to swipe Ko but she dodged, she jumped a feet and landed her feet like a cat. She took out a Chain Scythe.

"I usually don't use these but… this is for my mother!" said Ko.

She threw it at Gen's sword and pulled it out his hands.

"Hmmm… interesting." laughed Gen.

Ko grabbed the sword of and threw it onto the Pink Elephant, it nearly missed the crewmember who made the "Snap comment"

Usa watched with great amazement "good move! But… it almost looks like I won't be able to do my plan after all…" sighed Usa.

The Straw hats watched in amazement.

"Wow!" said Luffy.

"Usa told us that Ko can analyze situations very quickly and come with a stagy in seconds." said Robin.

"She should be our battle stagiest then!" said Luffy.

"She'll refuse, remember" said Zoro.

"Oh yeah" said Luffy.

Back with the fight, Gen charged Ko, and punched her with amazing force. She fell to her knees.

"Look daughter, you may be good with weapons and strategy but no one can beat sheer strength." said Gen.

He began to kick her fiercely. Usa watch, "I guess I have to any ways…" she said.

She closed the door, she walked down the stairs and to her cot. She sat down and closed her eyes. She put her hands together and began to glow pink.

"Please… please… whatever gave me these powers… let me lend them to someone important… LUFFY!" she thought.

Back on deck Gen stopped kicking her. He took a break to let her get up. She was breathing pretty heavily, but she still was okay to fight.

"So you think you win?" asked Gen.

"I know I can win!" said Ko.

Suddenly Luffy began to glow red.

"What the hell!" yelled Sanji.

"What! Why am I glowing?" asked Luffy.

Ko turned around, she was surprised.

"Luffy!" said Ko.

"What?" replied Luffy.

"I'll let you join this battle, but no one else got it!" said Ko.

"Huh?" said Luffy.

"Usa can bring out the Ki in other people much like she can. Apparently she's doing that to you!" said Ko.

"Cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Why? Why did she choose and not me?" thought Ko.

Mini Story! Sanji and Ko in "Be Afraid Be Very Afraid"

(Sanji was in the Galley along washing dishes, Ko came in)

Ko: I need to talk you about something Perv Master S!

Sanji: What is my sweet

Ko: (glare)

(Sanji began to back away a bit)

Ko: You see I know what you've been thinking about us, you see both Usa and I have an extra sense, a sense when someone has been thinking about us in a… certain way... Any ways, we call it out "Pervert Sense", and as Usa says it's been "tingling" a lot lately mostly because of you.

(Sanji just stares ate Ko.)

Sanji: This a joke? Right?

Ko: No a warning… Be Afraid, Be very afraid.

(Ko leaves, Sanji just shrugs… the next day he would know what she meant… and it wasn't pretty)

End of Mini- Story

Next Time: Ko explains what's happening, Luffy must learn how to use Usa's powers to fight... let's just say it's not going well... will they be able to defeat Gen Sansom? Will Ko learn to trust the Straw Hats after seeing the faith Usa puts into them? Let's hope so.


	8. Ki Battle

A/N: I'm not a Dragon Ball Z fan, however Oda-Sensei is and as a homage, I put in a Dragon Ball Z joke. I thought t would be funny with Dragon Balldid exist in One Piece too.Also if you're a Space Balls fan you recognize something Ko says to Gen at one point.

Chapter 8: Ki Battle

Everyone stood there silently… "Need I explain?" asked Ko.

All the Straw Hats with the exception of Chopper as well as Gen nodded, Ko took out a chart and a pointer… for some reason she was now wearing a lab coat.

"Okay, as you know Usa can control her Ki, but there are four ways… plus one side effect, I'll explain the side effect first" said Ko, she pointed to a picture of an angry Usa. "The side effect is that she never hide her angry… literary, she glows when angry and that means she can't hide her anger." said Ko, she turned a page on the chart and pointing to picture of Usa punching someone while glowing "First of the first is power up, she uses her Ki as a booster, it doubles her strength." She turned another page, it was Usa shooting off a beam of pink light "As you seen before this what she calls the Ki Beam… you saw it when she accidentally killed the sea gull…" she said, she once again turned the page, with the picture of Usa using "You saw this as well, this one can actually take a lot out Usa and can weaken her, she only uses it in extreme cases… like when Luffy drank the coffee…" said Ko.

"But you're the one who gave it him" said Zoro.

Ko coughed comically, "Any ways…" she turned to the last page and pointed to Usa what looked she was praying and glowing pink, next to that was picture of Ko, glowing a shade of sky blue. "The last is well what is happening right now, Usa "prays" that the Ki of someone else can be released, when that happens they glow. I glow sky blue and apparently, Luffy glows red. You can use any of the other three but can't use the 4th because that would ruin the point of it. Any questions?" said Ko.

Both Luffy and Usopp raised their hands.

"Other than the fact that why I'm wearing a lab coat? I don't know ether…" said Ko.

Both Luffy and Usopp put their hands down, since it was the question they wanted to ask. Ko wiped the lab coat off and was wearing a completely different outfit, a light blue t-shirt and blue mini skirt, then what she was wearing before the explanation. Much to the confusion of everyone else.

"I had to change I've been wearing the same outfit for the past week." said Ko.

It was true, she hadn't changed in the past week. Gen shouted in surprise as he was cut by many knives and kunai.

"When did you throw them!" yelled Gen.

"When I changed!" said Ko, "You ready Luffy?"

"Yeah… um… what should I do?" asked Luffy.

"Just try and focus your energy into a beam." Explained Ko grabbing her rapier that was thrown earlier in the fight.

Luffy tired to think of what to do… so he tried something.

He cupped his hands "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Luffy began.

Before he could launch his attack Ko walked up to him and bonked him the head, everyone including Gen sweat dropped.

"Don't use that attack!" yelled Ko.

"Why not!" said Luffy.

"Because you stole it from Dragon Ball Z! And that's copyright infringement! Copy right infringement!" said Ko.

"So I can't use that?" asked Luffy.

"No of course not, you have to make your own, like my sister has one call (shudders) Sparkly Pink Heart Beam." said Ko.

"How do you that?" asked Luffy.

"Well one thing, it would be Sparkly Red Heart Beam if you did it… but that's besides the point! I have an idea focus you energy into a move that you can do… that's not copy right infringement or a variation of my sisters attacks…" said Ko she sighed "You know… maybe you should just beat him up with your usual thing and Usa can train you when your better if you want."

Gen took this opportunity to kick Ko behind her back, she flew a few feet but she landed her feet.

"You know that was too easy…" said Gen.

"That's it!" said Luffy, "Gum Gum…!" he was about to stretch his arm to do Gum Gum Pistol but something happened, his ki not his arm stretched and hit Gen strait on.

Ko got up as if nothing happened "Looks like you can use your ki like your powers… at least it's progress" said Ko with a sigh.

"Why didn't I stretch!" yelled Luffy.

Ko sighed "Look, your Ki is "Stretching" instead of your arm… it's like 2 as powerful…" said Ko. With a sweat drop.

"Oh…" said Luffy, he tried to think of a name for this new attack, he came up with one "Gum Gum Ki Blast!"

His Ki took the form of Gum Gum Rapid Fire, which knocked out Gen…, almost he was still conscious but couldn't move very well.

With the Straw Hats watching they sighed at the name

"Gum Gum Ki Blast?" said Nami.

"Well at least it's better than "Sparky Pink Heart Beam"" said Zoro.

"He needs to think of better names" said Sanji.

Ko walked up to Gen, and placed her Rapier up to his neck, wear his jugular is.

"Tell me… tell me why you abandoned us…" said Ko.

"Fine then… you see I had a plan when I bought both Devil Fruits, have two woman eat them and bear my children… if one bore a girl and the other a boy then I would have taken you or your sister if one of you were a boy that is… but since both of you were girl's it ruined my plan… I was planning on having you or Usa be a model by the time you got to this age. A Swim Suit model after all you know they say about Cat Girls and Rabbit Girls" said Gen.

Ko's face was full of anger… no full of rage… she was pissed.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Gen with a smirk.

"No… I don't believe in killing, much like the majority of Kone clan… how ever" she said then had a demented smile "I'm going to make your life a living hell! Say good bye to your two best friends and I don't mean the ones one the ship!"

The Straw Hats knew they had to intervene… Both Sanji and Zoro restrained her while the first mate of the Drunken Pirates and the nurse took him back to the Pink Elephant.

"Perv Master S… Zoro let me go! Let me deal with that perverted bastard!" said Ko.

Before the Pink elephant left, Gen said "I will return… I don't know when or where but I will!" and with that the Pink Elephant sailed away in defeat.

In the girl's cabin Usa stopped praying, she knew that Ko and Luffy had won. She gave a smile.

"I hope Ko trusts them…" she thought.

Back on deck Luffy stopped glowing.

"Hey what gives!" yelled Luffy.

"Like I said it was only temporary" said Ko who regained composure.

She turned to Sanji and Zoro, "Thank you for doing that… I don't what I would have done to him"

The Straw Hats sweatdroped but Luffy, they knew that she would have brutally tortured him below the belt.

Usa came out on deck, Ko saw her.

"Usa, shouldn't you be in bed." said Ko.

"I have a confession to make… I've been hiding something from you and Luffy and the others know about it…" said Usa.

Ko stood there silently, wondering how could her sister hide something from her.

Next Time: Usa tells Ko... how does she take it? I won't say, however one thing is for sure, Ko trusts the Straw Hats and she decides to let the conditions for joining go (except for one name that is...) and she also take a position and it's not Stagiest! You'll never guess in a million years what she becomes! All in the final Chapter of The Rabbit and The Cat!


	9. We’re Family

Chapter 9: We're Family

There was silence on the small ship. Usa didn't know what to say… in fact it has been 5 minutes since she told Ko she hid something from her.

"You can say it any time…" said Ko who was very annoyed, she knew any second Luffy would yell out I'm hungry.

Usa finally told her "I have… rapid healing abilities. I'm sorry I never told you, the others… they found out on accident I didn't mean for it for them to find out before you did." said Usa.

Ko stood there silently, she was shocked that she hid this but then again it seemed like her sister always hid something when she was in a fight.

"You know… some how I'm not surprised." said Ko.

Usa was surprised "Huh?" was the only thing could say.

"Well there's are all the times when I accidentally hit you with one of my throwing weapons and you weren't hurt, and all the times you tripped and you didn't have a scratch, the trampoline incident, oh yeah that time when you fell off the building…" said Ko.

The Straw Hats looked at Usa with confusion.

"You said you couldn't find a good time…" said Nami.

"Well… um…" said Usa.

"Pleases excuse my sister… she's a moron." Said Ko.

"A merman? But I'm a girl and human… on the most part!" yelled Usa.

Ko just put her face into her hand while shaking her head the other Straw hats just sweat dropped. Well Luffy just said "That's right don't call her a mermen"

Later after the whole "Merman" awkwardness, the 4 girls of the crew lounged around.

"Usa…" said Ko.

"What?" asked Usa.

"Why… did you have Luffy receive the Ki and not me?" asked Ko.

"Well…" said Usa she thought about what to say.

"You wanted me to see the faith you put in the crew?" asked Ko.

Usa gave a nod, "That's right, I hid the plan from them as well except for Chopper I felt like he should know since he's a doctor." said Usa.

"One more thing… Why were you persistent in making me trust them!" said Ko practically yelling.

"That's what I'd like to know too" said Nami.

"It seems like you were making her stay with us against her will." said Robin.

Usa sweatdroped, "Well I wanted her to stay… but that wasn't the only reason… Ko there's something I have to tell, something I promised too keep it secret until now…" said Usa.

(Flashback)

It was the day both Usa and Ko were leaving Konegi Island… both their mother's and Moko were there to say bye. Both Usa and Ko were in the small boat that Usa destroyed when they got to the Merry Go while Serena, Ichigo and Moko were on the beach.

"Are you sure you should leave now?" asked Serena.

"Sure Trent left at this age" said Usa.

"But Trent didn't leave to become pirate thieves…" said Ichigo.

"Or pirates for that matter." said Moko.

"But he has to deal with pirates a lot traveling the grand line like that" said Ko.

"Are you sure you two should leave?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, besides Serena I've beaten everyone in the Kone Dojo when I was ten… and ¾ of those weren't with Usa's help. Usa beat every single guy by the time she was 6 so pirates should be a piece of cake, lousy beer swelling morons" said Ko.

"Ko maybe you see if you have everything first" said Ichigo.

"Good idea" said Ko.

While Ko was double checking if they had everything Ichigo whispered to Usa.

"I want you to find a good pirate crew and join…" whispered Ichigo.

"I do to… but I know Ko won't, but if you told her." whispered Usa.

"No… this is something she must do for herself, if you told her I want her to then she'll do it for my sake, not her own. Tell her this after you join." said Ichigo.

"Of course, you know how good I'm good keeping secrets" said Usa.

Both her mother and grandfather sweat drop, mainly because she hadn't told Ko about her healing abilities, both had told Ichigo who swore not to tell Ko.

"Okay we're ready" said Ko.

And so the two shoved of, "Bye Mom! Grandpa! Ichigo!" said Usa waving.

"See you later!" said Ko.

The three watched, "So how long do you think she'll tell?" asked Moko.

"I give it a year" said Ichigo.

"I think she'll tell after they join a pirate crew, the mange to fight Gen, Usa gets injured, the pirate crew finds out before Ko does, she explains what happened and makes them not tell Ko. Gen returns for a rematch Ko and the captain with Usa using her powers deafest him then Usa tells which Ko somehow expecting it especially after the trampoline incident" said Serena wit her guess.

Both her father and Ichigo looked at her with a sweat drop.

"Where did that guess?" asked Ichigo.

"Just a guess" said Serena.

On the small boat Usa said to Ko "Say Ko-Chan"

"Crap, she called me Ko-Chan" thought Ko.

"One day if we find a good-guy pirate crew we will join right?" asked Usa.

"Don't look in her eyes… don't look in her eyes… crap" thought Ko, who looked into Usa's big sparkly eyes. "Okay, okay!" said Ko.

"All right!" said Usa doing V is victory… with the wrong hand sign.

"Ditz…" muttered Ko putting on her a baseball cap to hide her ears.

(End flashback)

"So you see if I told Ko that Ichigo wanted her to join a pirate crew she would have and probably would have been worse, she probably would called Robin… well like she said it shouldn't be uttered by a 15 year old girl." said Usa.

"Your right… I hate it when your right" said Ko.

Usa got a little angry at her sister and pulled her tail.

"Hey!" said Ko.

Usa began to laugh so did Nami and Robin.

Sanji came up with a plate of cakes.

"For the 4 lovely beauties." said Sanji.

"Thank you" said Robin.

"Thanks" said Usa with a smile.

"Thanks Sanji" said Nami.

"Thank you… Perv Master S" said Ko.

Sanji's eyebrow began to twitch a little.

Ko looked around, Luffy was on the ram's head, Zoro was training with weights and Usopp was telling Chopper a story of his previous pirate adventures AKA a lie. She realized… she not only trusted them but… there were like her family.

"I have an announcement to make!" said Ko.

Everyone stopped they were doing and turned to the cat girl.

"I deiced to stop the conditions that I put up to join… well almost" said Ko.

"What are you keeping?" asked Luffy.

She turned to Sanji, "Perv Master S! I'm still calling you Perv Master S!" said Ko.

Sanji didn't know what to say, "Why?" he asked.

"The reason you're still thinking dirty thoughts about me and Usa! I'll stop calling you Perv Master S when you stop thinking those thoughts." said Ko.

Zoro laughed, Usa just starched her cheek.

"Also I'd like a position of the crew." said Ko.

"Really!" said Luffy.

"Let me guess you to be Battle Strategist?" asked Zoro.

"Nope…" said Ko.

"I think you should put down what you're holding, sit down on a secure location and not eat anything." said Usa… but apparently no one listened to her warning. Luffy continued to sit on the ram's head, Zoro still held the weights and Nami put one of the cakes her mouth. "Okay just don't say I didn't warn you."

"I want to be…" said Ko she began to get really shy, "The Ship's musician!"

Everyone was surprised at this, Luffy nearly fell off the rams head, Zoro nearly dropped the weights on hid foot and Nami began to choke on the cake but it got all cleared up after a few seconds. There was an awkward silence.

"The thing I want to be a pop idol" said Ko.

"Are you a good singer?" asked Luffy.

All the other Straw hats sweat dropped except for Luffy, Usa and Ko of course.

"She's great… but I'm just her sister if you don't like her singing, I have some old boots that you can throw at her!" said Usa taking out some old boots seemly out of nowhere.

Many questions raced though Ko's mind… she asked the first one that reached her mouth "Where did you get those old boots?"

"Don't know" said Usa shrugging.

"Um… well maybe you try singing a song…" said Nami.

Not too long later Ko pulled out a microphone from pocket space. She began to sing a song… she was excellent. When she finished everyone was clapping.

"All right we finally have musician!" yelled Luffy.

Ko got a weird feeling "Why do I get a weird feeling that he wanted one for a long time…" she thought.

"You I have an idea…" said Usa.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Why don't you be both the singer and battle strategist" said Usa.

"That's really good… too good in fact… what's 2009x 605?" said Ko.

"1,215,445" answered Usa.

The other Straw hats stared blankly.

"She's right…" sighed Ko.

"How long is like this?" asked Zoro.

Ko shrugged, "I have no clue." She sighed.

And so the Straw Hats gained two new crewmembers: An assistant cook who is like Luffy most of the time and a genius who wants to be pop idol… that's the Straw Hats for you…

A/N: Ko: Well that's the final chapter!

Usa (cries): Oooh (stops) Hey why are we hosting the author's notes.

(Peter from Pokemon Angels flies past their head, Ko points to me)

Me (Hulk-like anger): Emma Smash

Ko: She's in Hulk Mode again...

Usa: Oh... what's it this time?

Ko: Well 4kids didn't cancel One Piece and Mew Mew which dashed her hopes of seeing uncuts.

Usa: Wait I thought she was angry like this when she thoughttheydid canceled it.

(No really it's true: See disclaimer in Pokemon Angels Vol. 2)

Ko: Um... well... (Changes subject) Don't worry, we'll be back! Next Year there will be two more fanfics with us in them: Straw Hats 1/2 (name change to Straw Hats One Half) where Luffy, Zoro and Sanji fall into Spring of drowned girl, which has nothing to withEmma's previous Ranma/ One Piece Cross Over Merger of Cursed Worlds. Just a little random fun.

Usa: Followed by Gem of the Moon! Which relive more about my past! Like why do I have the powers and why do I suddenly become stupid when someone asks that question.

Ko: You mean more than usual?

Usa: Hey!

Ko: Look forward to it!


End file.
